


Things that go bang in the night

by siberat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Body Swap, Experiment gone wrong, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberat/pseuds/siberat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm is working on an invention, and needs Perceptors help.  Naturally, the experiment goes wrong, and causes the two to switch bodies.  Little does Brainstorm know, that was the minor issue:  Being caught is the major one</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gonshyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/gifts).



> commission fic for a buddy on tumbler!

It was late in the evening on board the Lost Light. Most mech’s were tucked away in their berths, enjoying a hard earned recharge. All but Brainstorm; he was not most mech’s. Not long ago, after the intrusion of the Legislators, the teal mech came up with a brilliant idea for a sort of home protection device. He spent vorns working on this project nonstop, and tonight was the night all his hard work was going to pay off. All the hard work was going to pay off with the flip of a button.

“Here we go,” Brainstorm said to himself and flipped the switch on. The engine hummed; belts whirled to life, and the machine vibrated as it came to life. “Aha!” The scientist exclaimed with glee, but it was too soon. The machine let out a gargled noise and choked itself out.

“Scrap!” The mech yelled and immediately bent over the contraption. After flicking off the switch, he fiddled around with the engine and inspected for loose parts, wrong hookups or anything that looked faulty. “Everything looks right… what could be wrong?”

He tinkered around with the gadget, even took the top off the engine to double check the connection there. All appeared to be incorrect order. Letting out a sigh, Brainstorm was stumped. And he hated being stumped. He plopped himself down in a chair and rubbed his fingers over his optics as he wondered what to do now.

A voice nagged him in the back of his processor. ‘Perceptor can help’ the voice said, which brought a ping of excitement, as well as a sense of dread. It’s not that he didn’t like the other scientist; it was far from the truth. Brainstorm enjoyed Perceptor[‘s company very much so that he often wished their time spent together ended up in a berth.

“Stop thinking like that,” Brainstorm told himself. Even so, the mech still wished Perceptor showed interest in him other than just friends. However, throughout the time they spent together, usually working on one of the winged scientists projects, the signs of interest were never observed, and Brainstorm just left it at that.

“Well, doing nothing won’t get this pile of scrap working,” Brainstorm said as he walked to his communication pod. “might as well bite the bullet and ask him for help.” He dialed Perceptor’s code and listened to the buzzing as he waited for his fellow scientist to answer.

“Ug..What is it now, Brainstorm?” Perceptor groggily spoke and sat in front of the pod.

 

“Hey, how did you know it was me?” Brainstorm asked, taking note of how tired the other bot looked.

“Because only you would be calling in the middle of the night,” Perceptor said with a lazy smile. “What do you need?”

“I need your help. This device I am working on isn’t working right. Do you think you’d be able to look at it?” Brainstorm asked. 

“Can’t it wait until morning?” Perceptor spoke.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb your beauty sleep Perc,” Brainstorm joked. “You know me, I am not going to be able to sleep til I get it working.”

“Yeah, and apparently, neither will I,” Perceptor replied. “Give me a few, and I’ll be right over.”

“Thanks!” Brainstorm chirped, and Perceptor only gave him a glare before turning off the communication.

So, Perceptor was going to help him with his gadget, which means it will be working in no time. Brainstorm smiled to himself as he walked back over to his invention. He double checked the connections and worked on decluttering the area. No point in giving Perceptor something to tease him about.

A knock was heard on the door, and Brainstorm quickly shoved some junk behind a table before walking to his door. “Who is it?” Brainstorm asked out of habit.

“Who else is crazy enough to show up at your workshop in the middle of the night?” The voice answered.

Brainstorm palmed the keypad, and the door swooshed open. “Perceptor! Hey, thanks for coming.” The teal and grey bot stepped aside and gestured for the other mech to enter. “I just need another set of optics to look over my device. I just don’t understand why it’s not working...” Brainstorm babbled on, but Perceptor just walked over to the machine and began looking it over. “…I checked the connections…” The red and black mech popped open the control panel and was checking out the readouts. “…It kinda worked, but made some weird noises and choked itself out…”

“Well, isn’t that odd,” Perceptor said while still fiddling around in the control panels.

“What? What is odd?” Brainstorm questioned as he walked behind Perceptor to see what he was looking at. 

“The fact that one of your inventions made a weird noise, that’s never happened before,” Perceptor teased and cracked a smile. “I found the problem though, seems that you configured it wrong.”

“No way,” Brainstorm said as he stooped down to get a closer look. It was then that he noticed how close he was to Perceptor. He could see the other scientist was freshly waxed, as well as smell the polish. Quickly, Brainstorm stood back up, thankful that the red mech was busy tinkering with the control panel to notice that he was blushing.

“It’s a good thing I am good with numbers, so I can recalibrate this for you,” Perceptor idly stated as he entered different coordinates into the panel. “Perhaps if you weren’t teetering on the edge of being a mad scientist, you wouldn’t need my help all the time.”

“Well, as a scientist, I want to have fun and not have to calculate all the time or worry about silly things that get in the way!” Brainstorm retorted, and instantly cringed. How silly that must have sounded.

“Hmm,” Perceptor hummed and snapped the control panel shut. “Safety protocols are silly? You are starting to sound like Wheeljack.”

“Hey! That was uncalled for!”

“Your invention should work now, Brainstorm.” Perceptor said, and he stood back up and faced the other bot. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to, what did you say? Ahh, yes, my beauty sleep.”

“Wait! Don’t you want to see what it does?” Brainstorm called out.  
“I am sure I’ll hear about it Brainstorm. Literally.” Perceptor smiled to himself, knowing that would get under his plating.

“Come on,” Brainstorm said and grabbed Perceptor’s arm. “I want you to witness this. It’ll be great!”

“Whatever,” Perceptor said as he gave in and decided to see what the contraption did. Brainstorm had led them to stand right next to the machine, but as soon as the winged mech let go, Perceptor put some distance between the machine and himself.

“Ready?” Brainstorm asked and looked up and looked confused when Perceptor wasn’t there. Looking around, Brainstorm spotted the other scientist more than halfway across the room. “Hey- whatchya doing all the way over there? Can you see from there?”

 

“I’m fine,” Perceptor said and held up his hand to the other mech. “Go ahead, turn it on.”

“Here we go!” Brainstorm happily said and flicked on the switch. “Watch the magic begin!”

The device roared to life, and the winged mech grinned wildy behind his face mask. The experiment would have been a huge success had it not started smoking. Before either of the mechs could do anything, loud booms along with flashing of lights filled the room. Charges of energy erupted from the gadget, shooting both mech’s square in the chest, throwing them onto the floor. The last thing Brainstorm remembered was the room fading to black.

… … … .. ……….. …….. … … … …

“HHmmmrgggh,” Brainstorm grumbled as he optics flickered, opened and worked on focusing, “what happened?” He wiggled his body; he could feel everything just fine. Thankfully, he appeared to not be majorly harmed. 

Percy?” Brainstorm called out weakly. He cleared his throat. “Perc, you ok?” No answer. He rolls his head to the side, but all he could see was his equipment scattered, his work table turned on its side, and his new experiment broken. “Scrap.”

Without much consideration, Brainstorm slowly stood up. He was a bit wobbly at first, but steadied himself by placing a hand on a support beam. Something didn’t feel right; the room looked slightly different, but he couldn’t figure out why. He shook his helm and brought a servo to his optics and rubbed them. And that is when he realized something was different with his hand.

“What the…” Brainstorm exclaimed as he inspected the hand. He clenched a fist and relaxed a few times to make sure the servo worked. Perhaps it was just charred? “No, that can’t be it…” Brainstorm whispered. The hand was of a different design, not just a charred version of his own.

He brought in his other arm and inspected the servo. Same result. It wasn’t until he noticed the red forearm did he realize he was not in his body. Turning to go find Perceptor, Brainstorm stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Perceptor standing in front of him, wearing the same shocked expression.

“I…ah…” Brainstorm pondered. He waved at the image of Perceptor, and the image waved back. “No way…” As if not believing the first test, Brainstorm frantically waved both arms out in front of him. Once again, Perceptor did the same thing at the same exact time. “Uh oh.” Brainstorm exclaimed, and for good measure, jumped, waved his arms and kicked his legs all funkily just to see Perceptor do the same thing. Yup, that was his mirror on the other side of the room, and what he was seeing was his reflection.

Brainstorm approached the mirror to further inspect the damage, but something caught him out of the corner of his optic. He was his body laying face down on the ground. “Perceptor!” Brainstorm called out and went over to check on the other mech. “This is so weird,” Brainstorm muttered as he checked his body lying on the ground. All his vitals were fine, and there was no major damage done to the body. “Must be knocked out.”

He stood back up, wondering what to do. Should he comm Ratchet? Brainstorm winced. He would get into a lot of trouble for pestering the CMO at this time of night. Not to mention, Ratchet would be furious that his invention damaged someone. “He should be alright. I mean, I am ok. No major harm done, just swapped bodies.”

Letting out a sigh, Brainstorm rubs his weary optics and begins pacing. The machine was broken. He was in another bot’s body. Perceptor lay unconsciously on the floor. What was he to do? As he walked, his reflection in the mirror caught his attention again, and he stood admiring his reflection. Brainstorm smiled at himself, enjoying how Perceptor looked. He bit his lip and gave a lewd smile; Primus did that make Perceptor look hot!

“Well, Brainstorm,” He said as he quirked a brow. “You’re looking mighty sweet today.” His cheeks flush a tad as he looks over his body. “You are such an amazing scientist. Have I ever mention that? Not to mention, you are one sexy fragger.”

With only a moments hesitation, Brainstorm ran his hands over Perceptor’s frame. He started circling his hands over the broad chest, then slipped his hands lower to caress his abdominal plate. Primus, this felt so good! Between feeling the plating on his fingertips and what felt like energy pulses beneath his plating. Brainstorm felt the foreign body begin to heat up. Looking up in the mirror, he gave a coy smile.

“Heh, you like when I do that Perce, don’t you.” He spoke to himself. Seeing Perceptor with half-lidded optics and a look of pure joy was too much! And that’s when he saw it; the forbidden object that Brainstorm always tried to touch, but Perceptor would always yell.

“Well, there’s no stopping me now,” Brainstorm mumbled to himself and crept a hand up to Perceptor’s microscope lens. Like a sparkling interested in a shiny object, Brainstorm stood optics wide, and jaw dropped as he brought and servo up and rand a finger over the lens. Brainstorm couldn’t help but laugh. However, upon running a finger around the circumference of the lens’ edge, Brainstorm discovered why Perceptor didn’t want any bot to touch it; because doing so felt so good it sent shivers through his body. Cooling fans clicked on, and Brainstorm felt the body react to his touches. Upon feeling the pressure build behind his interface panel, Brainstorm blushed. He was getting himself, or rather Perceptor aroused.

"Oh boy," Brainstorm muttered, feeling guilty about wanting to open the interface panel. He let out a sigh and looked at his body laying on the floor. No change in its condition. Well, it's not like he could focus on anything in this state, so he might as well release his building charge. Licking his lips, he rubbed a pair of black servo's down the body he was in, ticking at seams as he went. His vents hitched. Primus, Percy's body seemed to be super sensitive, or maybe it was just because Brainstorm was, in a way, touching Perceptor.

The interface panel felt hot as his fingertips grazed gently over it. Upon tracing it's seem, the panel retracted, and Brainstorm inhaled sharply when the cooler air touched the warm surface. The spike, which was pretty much pressurized, slid out, and Brainstorm stared at it in shock.

"Damn, Percy, who knew you were packin'?" Brainstorm said as he wrapped a hand around the black and red spike, which, was rather on the bigger side than he'd imagine. Slowly, he traced his hand from the base to the tip, enjoying the tingling sensation that flowed through his hips and up his back. The winged scientist took the time to trace the tip, then fondle down along the underside of the spike, messaging the bumps and nodes as he went. Primus, this would feel good in my valve! He picked up his pace a bit, pumping his hand in a steady rhythm as he worked himself up. 

His optics shot open when he felt something trickle down his thigh. Curiosity won out, and Brainstorm swept his free hand at the sensation. When he brought his hand to his face, he discovered that what he felt was transfluid leaking from Percy's valve. 

"Primus, Percy, you are full of surprises!" Brainstorm moaned and commanded the valve cover to open. More transfluid seeped out, and spreading his legs; Brainstorm rubbed his fingers over the exposed port. He continued to jerk himself off while the other hand traced the rim of the valve slowly before pressing inside. "Hmmm... Primus!" Brainstorm muttered.

"Excuse me," A voice interrupted, causing Brainstorm to jump. " It's not nice to play with such intimate parts without permission."


	2. Chapter 2

'Scrap!' Brainstorm said to himself as he pulled his fingers out of the wet valve and released his grip on the spike. He was caught red-handed! And Perceptor, even in the other bot's body, gave a stern glare that told he was upset.

"Perc! Are you OK?" Brainstorm blurted out.

"I could be better," Perceptor replied as he stumbled to his feet. "You know if I hadn't woken up to find your hands all over my body."

"Ah... I'm sorry!" Brainstorm said sheepishly with bright red cheeks. He tried to hide the exposed equipment, but it did no good. He was far too excited for the spike to de-pressurize without getting off. "I... Ahh... Sorry."

"Well, what happened?" Perceptor said. "I see we switched bodies. I have only two questions. And I want answers."

"Ck," Brainstorm meekly replied.

"One," Perceptor firmly said as he turned around to look at the contraption. "What was that machine for Brainstorm?"

"It was going to be great, you know," Brainstorm answered as he fanned himself, trying to cool his body down. "It was a defence force field. You know, to offer up protection against invaders."

"The ship has alarms for that you know," Perceptor spat and turned back around with his arms tightly folded across his chest.

"Yeah, but not defenses! This machine would have offered up more protection-"

"Whatever. What did it switch out bodies?" Perceptor interrogated.

"I... I don't know," Brainstorm replied. "Perhaps it was faulty calibrations?" 

Perceptor gave the other mech a death glare. "My calibration were correct."

Primus, even in his body, Perceptor looked so cute when he was angry. Truth be told; that was the reason Brainstorm always egged Perceptor on. Sure, arguing who was right had it's moments, but seeing how Perceptor got all worked up and flustered over it was always a sight to marvel. And seeing that reaction from his own body stirred up the excitement just as good. However, considering the fact he wanted his erection to go away, thinking like that was not a smart idea.

"I don't know what went wrong, Percy," Brainstorm finally answered.

"Second question-"

"Won't this be your third?" Brainstorm interrupted with a grin.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Perceptor snapped. "Why ere are you touching me? I mean, yes, you are in my body, but what on Cybertron made you think it was OK to touch..." He let out a hurt-felt sigh. "To touch me so intimately?"

"I..ah-"

"You know, I tried to be nothing but helpful towards you." Perceptor answered with tears welling up in his optics. "I helped you whenever you asked. I always took time, my precious time from my work to help you with what stumped you." Wings flicked in agitation as Perceptor uncrossed his arms to rest them on his hips. "How could you be so cruel? To think that it would be such a laugh to mock me so badly for your own joking amusement?"

"I didn't mean it that way Percy!" Brainstorm shouted.

"Heh. Well, what way did you mean it then?" Perceptor asked, but only silence answered. "I see." Perceptor turned around and stalked for the door. "If you can be honest with me, then clearly this is some sick joke."

"I like you Perceptor!" Brainstorm shouted and ran after his crush.

"You like me?" Perceptor said jokingly. "I happen to like Rodimus, and do you see me playing such a hurtful prank?"

"I don't like you in that kind of way, well, I do, but not just like that," Brainstorm pleaded as he grabbed ahold of what was normally his wing and spun the other around. "I...ah.... Um..."

"Spit it out Brainstorm, if you want any kind of chance to fix the damage you caused." Perceptor grimly replied.

"It's hard..." Brainstorm stuttered.

"Yeah, it tends to be hard when you jerk it off."

"No.." Brainstorm blurted. "What I have to say- to admit to you is hard. I don't know how to say it."

"I can understand Cybertronian. And I picked up English during my time on Earth."

"Come on Percy, stop that, you aren't making this any easier." Brainstorm whined.

"Neither are you with-"

"PRIMUS PERCY! I like you... More than just friends. OK?" Brainstorm shouted. "I really admire you, even look up to you in a way. I..... I didn't mean to... You know, touch you like that, but, I couldn't help it."

Perceptor cocked his head to the side and gave a confused look. "What are you telling me Brainstorm?"

He let out a sigh. "I ah, have the hots for you, OK? I don't know when I first started feeling that towards you, but I do. I am sorry Percy."

"So, let me get this straight," Perceptor spoke. "You, somewhere down the line, developed feelings towards me- feelings of more than just friends? And that led you to, ahh, do what you did?"

"Yeah, well, no. Not really. I mean, kinda,"

Perceptor smirked at his former body. "Why didn't you just say something to me if you felt that way?"

"Because, you know, there is no way you could ever return those feelings for me," Brainstorm replied as he absentmindedly picked up a spare part and twirled it in his fingers.

"And why would you think that?"

"Cause, why would someone like you like someone like me?" Brainstorm said without glancing up.

"And just why wouldn't I return those feelings?"

"Because...." Brainstorm slowly spoke. "You are like, so quiet, precise and well, impressive. Not to mention hot! And I am loud, dull and reckless. You said so yourself."

"And I recall you saying a bunch of not so nice things to me Brainstorm."

"Eh, that was just to get a rise out of you, that's all." Brainstorm responded. "You, ah, look cute when you're upset."

"You sure have a weird way of showing someone you like them," Perceptor said. "I was not aware that bickering was a form of flirting. Nor playing with my... Equipment."

"I told you I couldn't help it!" B.rainstorm snapped back, and Perceptor laughed.

"You touched the lens, didn't you?" Perceptor questioned, and Brainstorm looked at him in wonder, then shook his head yes. "You understand now why I don't like it being touched?"

"Yeah... It, ah, get you-"

"Yes. It gets me off," Perceptor repeated and smiled. "I'll state it again; you aren't very observant, are you."

"Huh?" Brainstorm asked.

"Think about it. Why would I come here in the middle of the night- right out of recharge to help you?" Perceptor asked, and laughed at the confused look on the other's face. "Have I ever said no to you?"

"I.. Ah-"

"You ask me for help, I always help. You ask me if I want to go to Swerves and grab a drink, I go with you. You ask me to bust my aft off helping you with some crazy invention, and I am there with you." Perceptor stated. "Why would I do that if I didn't return those feelings?"

"I dun- wait!" Brainstorm stuttered. "Did you just say..." Perceptor nodded yes. "That you like me too?" Perceptor nodded again. "As in, like more than just friends?"

"Yes," Perceptor replied. "And you can wipe that grin off you face."

"Um...so..." Brainstorm muttered. "What do we do now? With the machine and ah, our situation? The-ah body swap that is."

"We'll have to try fixing the machine, and see if we can switch our bodies back," Perceptor answered.

"Right," Brainstorm answered and walked back over the device, a feat that was challenging when each step sent chills up his spine. He was still charged up.

"I don't think you are in any condition to work on the experiment Brainstorm," Perceptor said and stood behind him. "Who knows what would happen."

"Why does this crap always happen to me Percy?"  
"Perhaps not following standard protocols, and safety measures have something to do with it," Perceptor answered. "But I think something has to be done about your.... * ahem* current condition first."

Primus, this was awkward. Despite being caught touching himself- or rather Perceptor's body, he still stood there with a fully pressurized spike and a leaking valve. And now, Perceptor thinks something needs to be done about it. He let out a sigh. "OK.... Um, give me a few." Brainstorm walked towards his private shower, but Perceptor stopped him.

"Why rush?" The mech spoke. "And why walk away from me?" Perceptor wrapped his arms around his former body and rubbed his hands along the transformation seems. "I know what will make you feel the best. Why don't you let me help?" The hands trailed down his hips and wedged themselves under the hip joints to play with the wires. Brainstorm let out a gasp and threw his helm back. "See what I mean?"

"Perc.... Please...." Brainstorm muttered as he rested himself against his former body. "Who... Knew you were.. AH... such a ...hmmmm...... horny little devil!" Brainstorm panted as fingers danced across the most sensitive areas.

"You have no idea..." Perceptor whispered, "What you just got yourself into." Slowly, Perceptor nudged the other towards a cluttered work table. "Don't you keep anything clean?" Perceptor left Brainstorm for a second and quickly knocked the junk off the worktable.

"HEY! I needed that stuff!" Brainstorm whined.

"Not as badly as you need me," Perceptor muttered and spun Brainstorm around and pushed him onto the table. He lifted the black legs up and placed them on his shoulders, then trailed kisses down the quivering thighs. Once the valve cover was reached, Perceptor paused. "You do have a mouth under the face mask, right?"

"Gah- Y-yes!" Brainstorm panted.

Two clicks were heard; one was Perceptor opening up his current bodies face mask, the other was a valve cover snapping open. With a slow movement, Perceptor ran his tongue over the wet port, licking up the lubricant that dripped out. Brainstorm released an encouraging moan, and Perceptor swiped his tongue again. This time, the teal winged mech took the time to tease the external node above the valve, sucking gently at the bud before tracing his tongue downward along the folds.

Brainstorm was a squirming mess. His hips bucked at the touch, silently demanding more. His breaths became more ragged; his mouth opened, and his cooling fans clicked on. "Ah... Perc...... Feels....so...good!" He wasn't even sure how audible that was for he was deeply focused on breathing in an attempt to cool himself off.

The act proved to be pointless however. Perceptor continued to lick, picked up the pace and even shoved his tongue inside the valve in a steady rhythm. Soon, a servo was added to the mix, gently tracing the valve's rim before slowly slipping inside.

"Uhhnnn..." Brainstorm both moaned and whined when Perceptor drew his face away, however, it was short-lived. Perceptor had repositioned himself so now his one servo was playing with the needy valve, and the other was massaging his spike. "Ah! Primus Perc!"

Lips met the tip of the black spike and began to swirl around. Using his tongue, Perceptor flicked at the underside of the cord as he made his was to the base. Then Perceptor's tongue licked seductively back up, only to have a mouth engulf the spike inside. Brainstorm groaned as Perceptor sucked the spike down.

Brainstorm craned his head to watch the view. Even though he saw himself sucking in Perceptor's cock, it was still a sight to see. Just knowing that it was indeed Perceptor inside his own body performing such a deliciously lewd act turned him on. He enjoyed watching the spike sing into the other mech's mouth and feeling all the sensitive nodes being caressed on his spike. This just felt incredible! So amazing, Brainstorm felt his spike quiver, and if things kept up, he would loose himself.

"Perc..... Ah- holdup!" Brainstorm panicked, not wanting to loose himself so quickly in front of his crush.

Luckily, Perceptor stopped, and watched as Brainstorm quivered and struggled to control himself. Panting, Brainstorm smiled at the other mech. "You do that rather well! Man.... I wouldn't have lasted much longer if you kept that up!"

"Wasn't that the point?" Perceptor said.

"Well, no..." Brainstorm muttered. "I want you to get off. I want to make you feel good as well Perc."

"Shall we move to your berth then?" Perceptor asked with a smile on his face.  
... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 

A/n- gonna make it three chapters. Lost a day of work b/c I went to Atlantic city!!


	3. Chapter 3

Brainstorm could only manage to nod and Perceptor extended a hand to help the other mech to his pedes. Brainstorm took it, scooted himself forward, and placed his pedes on the ground. However, as soon as he put weight on his legs, his knees buckled. Luckily, Perceptor caught him.

"Little unsteady, I see."

"Yeah well.... What do you expect?" Brainstorm muttered as he allowed the other mech to help keep him on his feet.

"That is exactly what I expected, but if you wish to continue, we have to make it to your berth," Perceptor checked out the room and frowned. "Your shop is too cluttered..."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Brainstorm pointed. "It's over there."

"Behind that massive junk pile?"

"Yes Perc. Behind the junk pile," Brainstorm muttered and the pair made their way over. "You know, I made an attempt to tidy up for you."

"Did you now?" Perceptor said as he guided the other mech to sit upon the berth and looked around. "Hmmmm.... I think I can see a slight difference.... If I squint really hard." Brainstorm had opened his mouth to argue, but Perceptor silenced him. "Now now, let's not get sidetracked, right? We got your problem to take care of first."

"Yeah, but soon it will be your problem as well," Brainstorm said as he reached out and grabbed what was once his set of wings. "I'll have you begging in no time!" 

Perceptor pushed the black thighs together and sat himself down in Brainstorm's lap. "We'll see about that. I bet I'll have you crying out first."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Indeed, it is," Perceptor spoke before capturing the other's lips with his in a passionate kiss. While his wings were pinched and rubbed, Perceptor's hands wondered down his previous frame, rubbed over his stomach, and ran down the still hard spike. His hands didn't stop there; they continued down where one caressed the valve and the other found the sensitive seams along the crotch plate. When a finger crept within the seem, Brainstorm moaned and Perceptor asked "Care to make a little wager?"

"For what?" Brainstorm panted as he rubbed his fingers down to the base of the wings.

"Whoever wins, " Perceptor spoke and pecked a kiss to the other's cheek, "Gets to top."

"Looks like I'm getting my spike wet then," Brainstorm cockily said and pinched at the base of the wings. Perceptor sharply inhaled, moaned, and bit his lower lip. "Heh heh, feel's good, don't it?"

"Not bad," Perceptor replied. "But not as good as this." Neck cables were first licked, then sucked, and finally bit, causing Brainstorm to jump.

"That..." Brainstorm stuttered and jumped.

"Aww.... Did I hurt you?" Perceptor whispered.

The red and black mech moaned as his neck cables were bit again. "No...." Smirking, Brainstorm removed his servos from the wings and slid them to the other mech's thighs. First, he rubbed the inside of the thighs but then turned to feather light touches. This always made him feel so good when he did this to himself. And he was rewarded with hearing his competitor's fans click up anther notch. "Take that." His fingers traced upwards and moved across the interface panel. Focusing on the spike cover, Brainstorm ran a servo in teasingly slow circles, causing the hips to buck. The cover slid aside, and a half-pressurized spike emerged. "Gotchya now!"

Perceptor could only moan as Brainstorm wrapped a hand gently around his spike. He closed his optics, hoping that would help resist the urge to cry out. While Perceptor typically preferred his valve-claiming it was the more sensitive of two-right now, the ministrations Brainstorm was performing on his cock was better than he ever remembered. 

Brainstorm gave his partner a cheeky grin; however, Perceptor was not throwing in the towel just yet. Returning the smile, Perceptor trailed kisses down the neck cables, making sure to nip at just the right spots, and focused his attention to his microscope mount on his shoulder. He runs his tongue up the side, tracing the plating seems until he comes to the lens.

"What.... What are y-you doing?" Brainstorm pants as his body quivers, but Perceptor just runs his glossa along the outer rim. All the while, his servo's are fingering the valve and teasing at wires. "That's.... N-not fair! Y-You're cheatin'!" Brainstorm's cooling fans run full speed and his hips buck. "Ah..."

"Cry out for me," Perceptor whispers between licks. "Tell me how badly you want me to frag you." Brainstorm whimpers and attempts to evade the touch. "Beg for me to fuck you, to shove my spike inside your wet valve."

With lips quivering, Brainstorm whined. "P-Please! Perc! Ah- I can't take it anymore...Ahhh Primus Percy, I want you to take me!"

Perceptor looked Brainstorm right in the optics and smirked. "What do you want me to do to you?"

"Frag me!" Brainstorm wailed.

Perceptor cocked his head to the side, flicked his wings, and scrunched his brow. "I'm sorry, what-"

" Primus sake Perceptor!" Brainstorm cried out. "I want your spike inside of me... I need it..... Please!"

Soft kisses were placed along the other bot's jaw line and a final kiss on his lips. "As you wish, my sweets. Now, get on your hands and knees. Trust me, this is going to feel fantastic." With a last kiss on the lips, Perceptor stood up and watched Brainstorm crawl back on the berth and get on his hands and knees. "What a beautiful sight," Perceptor said as he climbed on the bed and knelt behind him. He took the time to rub at the leaking valve's entrance before slipping a finger inside.

"Please... No more teasing...." Brainstorm whimpered. "Can't...take anymore..." He twisted his aft in the air and pushed himself backwards.

Perceptor removed his fingers, which elicited a cry from the other, and scooted forward. He guided the tip of his spike to the valve and traced around the port a few times before pressing in. Brainstorm pushed himself back, attempting to impale him, but servos grabbed his hips and stopped him. "There is no rush."

Brainstorm wanted to scream! His valve ached with desire and here Perceptor was taking his grand old time. Feeling the spike enter slowly was such a tease. However, he had no choice but to let Perceptor take control.

The hands on Brainstorm's hips pulled back, and Perceptor slowly pushed in deeply. By going slow, he was able to caress the valve's nodes in such a teasing way. Naturally, Brainstorm whined and bucked his hips, but Perceptor withdrew, and pushed back in just as slow.

The valve clenched with each thrust forward, it's calipers full of need and desire. Brainstorm closed his optics, clenched his hands on the sheets of his berth, and gave into the painstakingly slow pace. With each push of the spike, he would roll his hips. Having the nodes rubbed like that felt amazingly good and he could feel more lubricant drip from his valve and run down his thighs. His charge kept building and he anxiously waited for a quicker pace.

Perceptor leaned forward and draped himself on the other mech's back. He kissed and licked the other's neck, making his way to the audials. "Feels good, no?" Perceptor bucked his hips quickly, sending a jolt of pleasure to his partner. "It may feel like I am teasing you, but I can assure you it will be worth it in the end."

"It... Better be," Brainstorm muttered and forced his hips back. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Perceptor mumbled as he steadied himself with one hand and let his free hand wander down the other bot's chest. Snaking his hand to the spike, Perceptor gently began to pump, working in the same rhythm in which his trust.

Brainstorm gasped, desperately sucking in cooler air to try to cool himself off. Perceptor was so good with his hands! He never imagined that. He always pegged Perceptor as being rather shy and inexperienced in the berth. He couldn't help but le tout a laugh. Primus, was he ever wrong!

The pace slowly quickened, however, still not to Brainstorm's liking. He wiggled, doing his best to push himself deeper onto the spike and thrust his spike faster through the clasped hand. Brainstorm heard Perceptor's cooling fans rev higher and feel the charge between the two build.

"Perc...." Brainstorm mewled. "Come on.... G-give it to me."

Perceptor dropped his gaze and met the other mech's turned head. He gave a crooked smile and pumped a quick thrust with his hips. "Is this what you want?"

Brainstorm cried out and moaned as Perceptor almost pulled out his spike and repeated the action. "Y-Yes... AH-- Primus..."

The hand on Brainstorm's hip would pull back as Perceptor slammed into the valve. The red and black mech lustily cried out as he circled his hips. Each thrust sent shivers up his body, and his spike felt tingly as it fucked the hand that enclosed it.

"Ah... Primus..." Brainstorm muttered as his valve began to clench. He felt the beginning of his release form, however, Perceptor stopped driving into him. A whine left his vocalizer.

"Shhhh..." Perceptor cooed as he sat back on his pedes. Using his hands, he guided Brainstorm to sit upon his lap. He wrapped his arms around his former body and helped lift him up some only to let him slide back down on the spike. "Ride me Brainstorm."

Brainstorm muttered out a groan and planted his legs on the outside of Perceptor's. With the help of the arms wrapped snugly around him, he pushed himself up slowly, then sank himself down. Upon building a routine, Brainstorm wiggled his hips faster as he desperately worked to first build his charge up again and second to loose himself in overload.

Perceptor gently mouthed the back of the other's neck and moaned. He would press his hips up upon the other hips pushing themselves down, resulting in their bodies clanging together. "Brainstorm...."

"Doing...good?" Brainstorm panted as he quickened the pace. He enjoyed hearing Perceptor pant and moan. Feeling his valve stretched so full and knowing it was Perceptor bringing him this pleasure was too much. HE felt his valve start to quiver. "Perc..."

"I know," Perceptor huskily whispered and tightly wrapped his arms around the red chest and started to forcibly pull down upon jerking his hips up. A spurting sound was audible as the thrusting became unrelenting.  
"Ah.... Pri-" A scream left Brainstorm's vocalizor as his valve clenched down hard around the still thrusting spike. "I-ah!" He felt hot trans-fluid spill down his aft and thighs. His spike expelled trans-fluid as well, which splattered against his chest and berth.

Perceptor was still working for his overload. His face was twisted in pleasure as he pushed Brainstorm chest first onto the berth. Perched above, Perceptor thrust quickly into the fluttering, leaking valve. 

Brainstorm purred, and gathered what little strength he could muster after an overload and pushed himself back. He forced his valve to clench tightly and rocked himself back. He was rewarded when Perceptor cried out, jerked his hips a few last times and spurted his overload into the spent valve.

The pair remained still for a bit, their overworked cooling systems sputtering in order to keep their bodies from overheating. When Perceptor's hands guided he other mech's hips to push forward, Brainstorm totally collapsed on his berth with the winged mech following close behind.

"Ah...Perc..." Brainstorm said catching his breath. "Th- That was... Amazing!"

Perceptor rolled on his side, reached a hand over to have Brainstorm do the same, and snuggled in close. He pecked a kiss to the other's helm and spoke, "Did you have any doubts?"

"Ah... Hmmm... No, not really," Brainstorm replied as he threw and arm around his former body. "I mean, it is your body after all, so with all that masturbation, you're bound to be a pro at pleasing yourself." A punch landed upon Brainstorm's chest and Perceptor grimaced. "Lighten up Percy, it's just a joke. So, what about the machine?"

"We'll worry about that tomorrow," Perceptor said. "While we may have solved your overcharge problem, now I am too tired to work." Perceptor gave the other mech a kiss, sat up and got out of the berth.

"Oh... " Brainstorm whined. "I guess I'll see you in the morning then, huh?"

"What on Cybertron are you saying?" Perceptor said as he retrieved a cube and filled it with energon from the other scientists dispenser. Walking back to the berth, he downed half the cube, then handed it to Brainstorm, who eagerly accepted and chugged his portion. Perceptor crawled back in the berth, pulled the covers up, and snuggled in close to the other bot. "Of course you'll see me in the morning. As soon as you open your optics, in fact."

Brainstorm grinned and snuggled in closer. Despite the failure of his invention, and the body swap incident, it sure turned out to be one hell of a night. Not only did he get to frag his crush, but now, he gets to spend the rest of the recharge cycle with Perceptor. It would be so nice sleeping within his arms! However, Brainstorm didn't know how much sleep they'd be getting upon feeling the other mech's hands wonder down between his legs and lips pressed roughly to his own.

"You're a horny little mech, aren't ya?" Brainstorm muttered.

"Like I already said, you have know idea." 

 

a/n- all finished! Hope you enjoyed! :D


	4. just fan art

Just uploaded because I got some fan art for this piece. :D

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/edf/media/fanart001_zpse3ab51ea.jpg.html)

from the commissioner:  
http://569413.tumblr.com/post/100290699833/i-havent-drawn-anything-like-forever-and

Yays! My first fanart. But I hope you all enjoy like I did!

I am also opening a writing commission, so, if interested- drop me a line


End file.
